An exemplary wrecker 110 is depicted in FIG. 3. Although there are many vehicle makes and models employed as wreckers, and the recovery equipment employed can vary considerably between wreckers, in general the wrecker 110 will have a forward-mounted cab 114 and rear-mounted recovery equipment 116 on a common frame. The cab 114 typically sits over or behind the motor and houses the operator when the wrecker is driven. The rear-mounted recovery equipment 116 can vary more considerably, but will often include one or more booms, wheel-lifts, winches and/or vehicle recovery beds, as well as operator controls, and storage compartments. For greater flexibility in recovering vehicles, the wrecker 110 may also be equipped with a side-puller 120, usually mounted on the frame immediately rearward of the cab 114 and forward of the rear-mounted recovery equipment 116. While wreckers like the wrecker 110 have repeatedly proven their usefulness over the years, further improvements are possible.